vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Celestial Court
The Celestial Court is an ancient and powerful group of angels who represent light and positivity. Contrary to popular belief, angels can not and do not interfere directly in the lives of others, unless it is absolutely necessary. Long ago, the Court imprisoned the phantoms in the Dark Dimension, eventually they were released after Elena uses her power. In Destiny Rising, it is revealed that the Old Ones and the Guardians had a hostile past, to the point that only the Principal Guardians are the only ones capable of defeating them. Novels The Celestial Court is to the south of the Dark Dimension, in somewhere, and corresponds to the Heaven. Its architecture, predominantly white and blue, is full of minarets. It has been stated that the angels protected Elena during the car accident that killed her parents. After Elena dies years later, she becomes a guardian. The Return: Midnight After the incidents and destruction caused by kitsune, the leader of the blonde guardians of Celestial Court reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the memories of what happened there. Elena can go home as if she never died, and Stefan will be accepted as her boyfriend. Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson and Mr. Tanner get their lives back, but nothing can be done for Damon. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her wings of destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. The Hunters: Destiny Rising Tree of the Guardian's The Celestial Court | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Idola Ryannen Susurre | | | Red Guardians Blondes Guardians Brown Guardians | | | ----------------------------------------------------- | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Andrés Montez Javier Mylea Elizabeth Gilbert Elena Marie Gilbert Margaret Gilbert Other Guardians (Half Vampires, Fallen Angels) | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | Sage Katherine von Swartzschild Devil Guardians *'Ryannen' - She is the Supreme Judge of the Blonde Guardians, and the more resentful of the Court. She is described as sweet, but her dedication and devotion, she becomes cold and cruel with vampires, because Elena refuses to be part of the guardians. Of the three judges, Ryannen is the most hated by the Protagonists. She has fair hair, almost white. She is not very patient and is very organised but also very bossy. *'The Blondes Guardians', with blue eyes and a thin constitution, which oversee the City of Darkness. They hate the delays and only think about work. *'Susurre' - She is the Supreme Judge of the Brown Guardians. She has long dark hair, and really good/nice. Not like the other guadians. She is calm in crisis, the peace keeper. She has patience and is very organised and very warm and welcoming. *'The Brown Guardians', with black skin, curly hair and a lithe physique. They are the kindest and oversee the Underworld. *'Idola' - She is the Supreme Judge of the Red Guardians and leader of all the three judges. She has red-hair, and she is a real rude most of the time, feisty. Inconsiderate, independent and doesn’t need saving or protecting. *'The Red Guardians', with short hair and almond green eyes. Are severe and intransigent and are the typical Guardians of the Celestial Court. *'Andrés Montez' - He's a human Guardian who lives in Costa Rica. *'Javier' - He was a Guardian. *'Mylea' - She is one of the Principal Guardians. *'Elizabeth Gilbert' - She was a guardian, but eventually decides to live among humans, to protect her daughter and husband. *'Elena Gilbert' - She was chosen by the Court, as a form of replacement of her mother. Elena was a loyal and loving guardian with friends and family. *'Devil' - He was an angel, but his selfish and evil nature caused his exile from heaven. *'Sage' - He is half angel and half vampire, as well as a loyal guardian to the court and Elena, Stefan and Damon. *'Katherine von Swartzschild' - She is the daughter of Elizabeth and therefore half angel and half vampire. She was corrupted by Klaus, the most dangerous of the Old Ones, and this caused her to never use her benevolent power. The Guardians can recruit adepts among human beings, though endowed with certain qualities. This is the case of Elena, when she was 14, while she was in the car with her parents, the Guardians are near the machine, invisible for human eyes, to kill the young girl and bring them to the Celestial Court. Elena, however, saw them and pointed to his father, who was distracted, causing the accident that killed the parents. Because of their dedication and nature, the guardians can be corrupted by their own personality and desire. This was in the case of an angel who desire more power and turned manipulative, cruel and evil, making what is now known as The Devil. Names *Ryannen - is a variant of Riane (Irish) and Ryan (Irish, Gaelic), and the meaning of is "little king". *Susurre - a term relative to "Whisper". *Idola - is of Greek Origin, and the meaning is "Vision". Enemies *'The Old Ones' - Not much is known if in the past the Celestial Court and the Old Ones had an altercation, but it is known that the guardians can not revive and intervene in the fate of the vampires. The clearest example of the conflict of the two groups was the appearance of Klaus in Fell's Church. Although not mentioned, the Court intervenes with the return of Elena in the final battle and the invocation of the ghosts to destroy the Old Ones. Later, Elena back to life by the power of guardians. In Destiny Rising, it is mentioned a legend about the ultimate weapon against the Old Ones, the blood of the Original Guardians. The new characters guardians mention that the Old Ones are extremely powerful, and threaten the Court as well as the entire planet. ---- *'The Devil' - He was one of the angels, but because of his personality, and desire, he turned evil, cruel and manipulative, to the extent that the court had to exile him to another world to prevent further damage and corruption in the dark dimension. After the exile, the fallen angel wanders in the planet for centuries, where he met a young French woman. They fell in love and had a son, who was called Sage. Some time later, the woman died but her spirit was condemned because of the great love she had for the fallen angel. The fallen angel called himself "The Devil" and at some point after the death of his beloved, the Devil met one of the ancient, which made a deal to oppose the guardians. ---- *'The Kitsune' - Not much is known about the relationship of the Kitsune and the Angels, but the Court completely disapprove actions of the deities in the human world, to the point of intervening, and turn back time. Initially, they lived in the dark dimension, but after the return of Elena, some of them decided to move to planet earth and capture the new guardian. The consequences of their actions was the destruction of the entire species. ---- *'The Phantoms' - They are the counterparts and opposed by the guardians. The Phantoms are the essence of evil and therefore are in constant conflict with the angels. Long ago, the guardians and the phantoms had a big confrontation, ending with the imprisonment of the evil beings in the dark dimension's moon. Later, a new guardian faces the kitsune, causing her power break the seal that held the evil beings imprisoned, freeing them, invade Earth. Powers and Abilities They have special abilities and auras. The powers have made it blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Superhuman Senses:' has learned to control of senses of hearing, vision, and smell. *'Telepathy: '''can communicate non verbally, using mental senses. *'Time Manipulation:' can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. *'Wings Of Power: has several different wings, all powers given to its from the afterlife. These are different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection '''are strong and, like the name, very useful to protect itself and whoever is there with it. *#'Wings Of Purification are white in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and their memories . *#'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption '''are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind which are gold in color, were used to create wind and these wings helped it to fly. *#'''Wings Of Destruction are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. *'Sacred Blood' - It is the ultimate weapon to destroy all the evil creatures of the universe. It's the only thing that can destroy the Old Ones, and prevent their resurrection. TV Series The Celestial Court does not appear in the show yet, but possibly the spirits or Nature could be the counterparty of the Guardians. *The spirits have control of the Other Side. Usually act through other beings, and their actions are mostly neutral to extreme. *Nature is the most powerful identity/consciousness, and the creator of matter and energy of the entire planet. Consistently mentioned as being manipulative, overprotective, neutral, extremely intelligent and calculating. Trivia *The Celestial Court is the opposition of the Phantoms, the last opposition against The Old Ones, this is confirmed by the new angels. *The guardians are described as dedicated, and extremists. *The Celestial Court can not intervene in the fate of the vampires, and coming out of its jurisdiction. *In essence, the angels have no gender, but in the novels, it is possible to assume that the three leathers of guardians are three ladies. *The Principal Guardians are the first angels of history, and may be the equivalent of the archangels in the reality. *In the books, it is not mentioned what kind of angel belong was the Devil, but it can assume that it was part of the Red or Blonde Guardians. *In the reality, most of the angels and all archangels end with the "el" suffix. In the Novels, the guardians do not have this characteristic in their names. **"El" meaning "in God/Deity" and the first half of the name meaning what each individual Angel specializes in. See also Category:Supernatural Category:Novel Characters Category:Angels Category:Species